


History Repeats Itself

by Pokemon67



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemon67/pseuds/Pokemon67
Summary: Clary and Jace have been kidnapped by a group of fairies inhabiting the Underworld. They have been missing for 6 months. Finally, their family has a lead on finding them. Only it turns out there was a reason they stayed away, a reason that was taken from them.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	1. City of Loss

Me: I hope you enjoy this story!

Note: In this story, Max and Jonathan Christopher are alive, as explained in my Remembrance and Redemption story. You don't need to have read that to understand anything else, just know they are alive and kicking, Jonathan doesn't have demon blood anymore, and Clary has some memories of Jonathan pre City of Bones.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Pokemon67 apologizes for any grammatical errors.

.......

Chapter 1: City of Loss

.......

6 months.

They could scarcely believe it had been that long, and yet the time had dragged on, each day ticking by like a clock in their chests, wanting it to end to see if it brought any news. But six months later and they had barely anything to show for it.

Alec’s hair was a mess most of the time- he had taken to yanking it in frustration every time Magnus announced another failed attempt at a locator potion. Isabelle was out of the Institute from dawn until way past dusk, her whip stained red from demons and rogue Downworlders who resisted divulging information. Simon had all but given up sleep, wandering every inch of the city day and night in an attempt to locate them.

6 months. 6 month since the attack.

They were with Jocelyn and Luke when it happened. Jocelyn remembered her daughter sitting uncomfortably on the couch, exchanging uneasy looks with her boyfriend. This was typical when they were in Jocelyn’s presence- her strict mom reputation preceded her, and she didn't exactly go to of her way to make Jace feel welcomed. Clary had finally spoken. ‘’So mom, there’s something I need to say…’’

Jocelyn had prepared herself for the suspected insane teenager daughter request, figuring it was something along the lines of spending the night with Jace or revisiting the topic of her being at the Institute more. But she hadn't had the chance to know if she was right. Before Clary could finish speaking, a portal opened outside. 

Each of them had jumped to their feet, their Shadowhunter instincts taking over. By the time they were outside Luke’s book store, the yard was filled of faeries. 

Violent faeries. They lunged at them and as they battled them Jocelyn had wondered why on earth faeries had come to fight. There were only four of them and at least 4 times the number of faeries, but it wasn't much of a fight. Only later did Jocelyn realize they were simply a distraction. 

Sometime during the fray, Clary had gone around the house. When Jace realized it, he immediately went after her. Jocelyn and Luke fought off their opponents and then they too dashed around to help, only to see a portal vanish with Clary and Jace on the other side of it.

The Clave immediately demanded an audience with the Seelie Queen, who denied any such knowledge of an attack. ‘’Those faeries were not under my jurisdiction,’’ she stated.

‘’Do you have any idea why they would come after Jace Herondale and Clarissa Fairchild?’’ Maryse had asked. Despite her formal voice, her fists were clenched in rage.

The Seelie Queen had given Jocelyn a peculiar look. ‘’As things are to my knowledge, no.’’

The ominous phrasing was no help, but as she couldn't lie, there was nothing else to be done. The Clave sent out messages to spread the word in case anyone heard anything or if another strange abduction of Shadowhunters was reported. But nothing was heard. Not for 6 damn months.

Ever since their disappearance, Simon had felt uncomfortable. Through the rune that connected them, Simon had felt waves of sickness, burning, and pain. The feelings were strong only when he focused on them, which he did for reassurance. Clary was suffering, but she was alive. They would find her and Jace.

But three days ago, he had nearly collapsed when a horrible pain jolted through him. Through his parabati rune he could sense the blood, feel it as it pooled around him and smell it as it filled the cell she was in. Clary.

He could see her, nearly touch her. Then a bust of light filled everything, making everything go white. When Simon came to again, he was back in the library. No blood and no Clary.

If they had been desperate before this, they were frantic afterwards. Luckily, Isabelle had a lead. A rogue werewolf was willing to divulge information in exchange for protection from the Clave.

‘’What do you know about the Underworld?’’ The wolf had asked.

The Shadowworld operated on different levels, he explained. There was the Clave, Downworld, and then the Shadowmarkets. And then there was the Underworld.

The Shadowmarkets were run by only the very top layer of those in the Underworld. The deeper you went, the more dark magic and the more dark creatures. There was a group of late in the Underworld that were interested not in Valentine’s ideals, but in his methods. Namely, his experiments. It was this group that took Jace and Clary.

‘’Where?’’ Alec had demanded. He twirled his dagger in his fingers.

The wolf had sneered. ‘’There was a hideout of their’s not to far outside the city,’’ he confessed. ‘’But I warn you, Shadowhunters, you might not like what you find.’’

….

Simon was perched on a rock, looking down at the highway beneath him. You’d think after 6 months the knot in his stomach would lessen, or at least he would have gotten used to it. No such luck. 

Isabelle was beside him. Since being scolded by Maryse and Alec (separately, but by their phrasing they may as well have done it together) about not killing themselves with the hours they were keeping, they decided to team up and have each other’s backs. Simon wasn’t sure if this had made them more careful or more reckless since they now had someone to fall back on should they do something dangerous. 

Per the werewolf’s instructions, Isabelle and Simon were looking for the hideout. Magnus and Alec were busy back home, doing their best to scrounge up anymore information on this Underworld. Whispers of this sort of outcast collection of creatures were all they found thus far. They were either against the Accords or indifferent. This group had a natural interest not in Valentine’s experiments. Hence the interest in Clary and Jace. But to what end they still didn’t know. 

Simon sighed at the surroundings. If the area had been a meeting place for the creatures in this group, they were gone now. The day had yielded nothing, like too many days before.

‘’We should start heading back,’’ Isabelle said blandly. 

‘’Let’s head that way.’’ Simon pointed to an alternate path than the one they came from. Isabelle agreed without comment, and they set off.

It had been quite a trek from the bus station to the woods on the highway. Both expected that it would be a bit longer taking this alternate route, but perhaps, just perhaps there would be something, something that would lead to some sort of clue.

A rustling in the leaves made both Simon and Isabelle freeze. Isabelle slowly and carefully pulled out her seraph blade.

All of a sudden, Simon was on the forest floor, having been crashed into by someone. The person squeaked in terror as it realized what it had just walked into. They tried to get away but Simon grabbed their arms until Isabelle yanked them up from behind, pushing them against a tree.

‘’You’re a fairy,’’ Isabelle stated. She kept her blade against the creature’s throat.

Simon got up angrily. ‘’What are you doing?’’ he asked. He noticed the fairy’s clothing. It was just a simple green tunic, but it was stained. He knew what it was without asking. ‘’Is that human blood?’’

The fairy trembled. ‘’Shadowhunter,’’ she hissed at Isabelle. ‘’Please, have mercy…’’

‘’Where are they?’’ Isabelle demanded. She dug her blade in to emphasize her point.

Simon dared hope for a useful answer. The fairy looked wildly from each of them, no doubt trying to plot how to get out of this. ‘’I-‘’

‘’Let me help you,’’ Isabelle purred. ‘’Two Shadowhunters are missing. Have been for 6 damn months. If you know something, you are going to tell us. If you don’t- well, then you are no use to me. And let me tell you, I hate holding on to things that are useless. It just clutters everything, don't you agree?’’ She dug her blade in so hard the fairy gasped. ‘’What happened to Clary and Jace?’’

‘’I don’t know! I don’t know!’’

‘’Well then…’’

The fairy went on in a rush. ‘’I only just got away! They broke out! They escaped! The girl-‘’ the fairy sobbed. ‘’So much blood from the procedure. She- she drew with it. The light… the explosion…’’

Simon felt the knot in his stomach tighten. ‘’What procedure?’’

But the fairy wasn't listening. ‘’They told us not to let her draw. She used her own blood.’’

‘’What about Jace?’’ Isabelle demanded.

The fairy shook her head as she continued to tremble. ‘’I wasn’t assigned to him! I don’t know!’’

‘’Are they alive?’’ Simon managed to ask.

‘’I don’t know! I don’t know!’’

‘’When did they break out?’’ Isabelle dug her knife in harder. Blood sprinkled the blade. ‘’Where?’’

‘’Two weeks ago,’’ the fairy breathed. ‘’In Naranth. At the edge of the city.’’

A location. A time. This was more than Simon could have hoped for.

Isabelle wasn't done yet. ‘’Anything else you want to share with us?’’

The fairy trembled. ‘’I was just a lackey. I don’t know anything else. I swear!’’

‘’Well,’’ she said dangerously. Simon knew that tone. ‘’Faeries can’t lie…’’

The fairy looked grateful. She didn't even had time to react before Isabelle brought her blade down. Simon couldn't say he was sorry.

…

They followed the path the fairy had fled from. The trees were so thick Simon couldn't imagine any sort of hideout/headquarter building could be here. They kept walking until Isabelle froze, nearly causing Simon to stumble into her. ‘’What is it?’’

Isabelle put hand on a tree. ‘’Fairy entrance.’’

Simon blinked. Of course. The hideout would be in the fairy realms. ‘’Can we get in?’’

‘’It’s dead,’’ Isabelle informed him. ‘’Anyone can enter now. At least until it fades.’’

Simon didn’t understand that, but without further hesitation or explanation, Isabelle slipped through, disappearing into thin air. Simon quickly followed. 

It was a stone passage they found themselves in. Rubble and rock clinked from the ceiling above them. The place looked dead. Tables and chairs were pushed back hastily as if they occupants had to rush out, but they were bare. No papers or white boards with EVIL PLAN written on them were there to provide any helpful clues. 

Isabelle took out her witch stone and began walking down the only passageway. ‘’Let’s hurry,’’ she said. ‘’Before the exit closes behind us.’’

‘’Do I want to know the time limit?’’

‘’Probably not.’’

‘’Okay then.’’

They walked on, their shoes clicking on the stone. They passed another room, it’s door laying in the hallway, looking blown off it’s hinges. The room itself was bare, looking eerily clean and simple for the rest of the decrepit place.

‘’Someone was in here,’’ Isabelle muttered, looking at the torn door hinges. ‘’Maybe they’re the one who tore up the rest of the place.’’

Simon nodded. His first thought was Jace, perhaps somehow getting his stele and using a rune to blow the door apart. But then the fairy's words came back to him. 

‘ She- she drew with it. The light… the explosion…’

Simon shook his head. There was no blood in this room. 

They continued down the hallway, the witch light barely giving off enough light. The hallway ended and lead to another room as they turned a corner. Light could be seen. Daylight. 

Simon and Isabelle approached the light, going down the corridor and daring to hope for something good. But as they approached, a stale smell started to tinge the air. Simon knew what it was even before entering the room. Blood. 

The room they stood in could only be described as a cell. Small, with chains on the floor from where they had fallen when the wall gave way. Daylight came in through the crumbling walls, showing another part of the forest Simon and Isabelle had come from. It illuminated the blood that coated the floor.

Isabelle bent down to inspect it. She said something that Simon couldn't hear over the pounding in his ears. ‘ So much blood from the procedure.’ ‘’What?’’

‘’Two weeks?’’ Isabelle repeated. ‘’That’s what the fairy said, right?’’

Simon nodded. But the knot in his stomach grew tighter as a thought occurred to him. ‘’That pain I felt, in the library?’’ he said. ‘’It must’ve been this.’’

‘’It couldn't be-‘’

‘’Two weeks in fairy time,’’ Simon clarified. ‘’If this is in the fairy realms, the time is off. Clary and Jace didn’t get out two weeks ago, but a few days ago.’’

‘’In theory.’’ Isabelle scowled. ‘’Fairy time isn't simple. Who knows how long they were really here, and how long ago they escaped?’’

Another wave of unease broke out over Simon as he stared at the blood on the floor. He had to dig his nails into his palm to keep focus. She is okay. She is alive. I’m going to find you, Clary. I promise. I’m coming.

…

‘’Naranth?’’ Alec repeated once Simon and Isabelle relayed their story. He looked to Magnus. ‘’Have you heard of it?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Magnus rubbed his fingertips together, looking thoughtful. ‘’It’s a rag-tag town, mostly inhabited by Downworlders. A lot of newly turned vamps and wolves hide there until they’re picked up by packs.’’

‘’So the population is always changing,’’ Isabelle observed. She shrugged. ‘’Perfect place for unnoticed illegal activity, I’d think.’’

Something tugged at Simon, a missing piece he couldn't put his finger on. He looked at Magnus and saw his expression said the same. ‘’The hideout,’’ Simon remembered. ‘’The wolf pointed us to the hideout, and then we found the fairy, who mentioned the city. But-‘’ he trailed off, trying to put his thoughts into words. ‘’Did Jace and Clary escape from the hideout?’’

‘’They must’ve,’’ Isabelle said. ‘’We saw the rooms.’’

‘’Then why Naranth?’’ Simon questioned. ‘’Why mention Naranth?’’

‘’What did the fairy say exactly?’’ Alec asked.

‘’ ‘I only just got away’,’’ Isabelle remembered. She looked at Simon. ‘’We scoured that area. You saw the cell. They- they had to have been there.’’

‘’Then why did she mention Naranth?’’ Simon insisted. A thought occurred to him. ‘’Did they escape to Naranth?’’

‘’Why would they?’’ Alec argued. Simon shrugged at him. ‘’If they escaped, they would've come home, not run off to some hideaway town.’’

‘’Unless that’s what they wanted to do,’’ Magnus broke in. ‘’Hide.’’

‘’From what? Us?’’

‘’The faeries? Anyone else following them in the Underworld?’’ Magnus shook his head. ‘’We’ll have to go to Naranth to find out.’’

‘’If they’re still there,’’ Isabelle said. ‘’If the fairy time is off by a lot, they could’ve been there a long time ago and then left.’’

‘’It doesn't matter,’’ Magnus said. ‘’In any case, they were at least there for a time. We’re bound to find out something.’’

….

Naranth was dusty and dirty. The streets were neat rows with buildings too close together, forming alleyways that were very narrow. Creatures of all Downworld variety walked to and fro, some huddling in groups and others walking alone, casting suspicious glances as they went. Several cast these glances at Jocelyn, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon, but they kept any questions and concerns about the Shadowhunter’s to themselves.

‘’Where do we even begin?’’ Alec muttered. ‘’There are floods of creatures here.’’

‘’Gossip makes the world go round,’’ Magnus commented. ‘’And also can keep you alive if you find yourself in a sticky situation. If two Shadowhunters are here, someone will know.’’

‘’But not offer up the info willingly,’’ Luke mentioned. 

‘’Probably not.’’

‘’We’ll just have to convince them then,’’ Isabelle insisted airily. ‘’Split up?’’

‘’Unfortunately for the best,’’ Magnus said. He looked at them all. ‘’Meet back here in an hour.’’

‘’An hour?’’ Alec frowned. ‘’That’s not enough time.’’

‘’It will be fine.’’ Magnus pointed to Jocelyn and Luke. ‘’You two stay together. And then you three stick together.’’

‘’Why are you off on your own?’’ Jocelyn questioned. 

‘’I’m a Downworlder. More likely to spread stories with me.’’

Luke gestured. ‘’And I-‘’

‘’Married Valentine’s wife.’’ Magnus shrugged. ‘’You both will attract attention. Hopefully the kind that will reach Clary.’’ 

Luke gave a stiff nod. Both he and Jocelyn slipped away into the crowd.

Alec gestured to Simon and Isabelle. ‘’Three Shadowhunters asking questions are going to attract attention.’’

‘’It’s going to intimidate them,’’ Magnus corrected. ‘’They’ll think the Clave is sniffing around and they’ll want to do what they can to protect themselves.’’

Alec sighed. ‘’I don’t like this.’’

‘’No one does.’’ Magnus kissed him quickly before smirking. ‘’An hour.’’

They all three watched as he disappeared. ‘’Well,’’ Simon broke the silence. ‘’Shall we?’’

….

Magnus hurried down the street, his eyes watching for anyone watching him. It didn’t take him long to slip into an alleyway as he had arranged.

Two people were already there, one who Magnus had never met before. Her origin was hard to pin down, her thin face a mismatch of Downworld features. Her teeth slightly pointed, her eyes hard and green, and even in her thin, vague face there was a trace of fairy beauty, however faint. Her washed out, blonde hair hung lose, pushed back from her face with a headband. She watched as he approached, looking to her companion for conformation. ‘’’This him?’

She spoke with a slight lisp, as if she couldn't quite hear the words or form them correctly. Jonathan Morgenstern nodded. ‘’Yes.’’

The unease that stirred in Magnus whenever he saw Jonathan Christopher rose up again. He hated that he hadn't told Alec and Isabelle and Simon, nor Jocelyn and Luke about involving Jonathan in the search, but it really couldn't have been helped. Though Jonathan had been searching for information with all of them since Clary’s and Jace’s disappearance, the mistrust and strain between all of them had never faded. 

But Magnus knew upon hearing the name Naranth that if there was anyone who would know of a gathering place of illegal creatures that had anything to do with the Underworld, it would be their very own half demon boy.

He had visited Jonathan the same night Simon and Isabelle had found the abandoned hideout. ’’Naranth?’’ Jonathan repeated. ‘’Plenty of crimes being committed from there.’’

‘’We think Clary and Jace might’ve fled there,’’ Magnus told him. 

Jonathan didn’t seem surprised. ‘’If they were being followed, sure. Hide within the masses.’’ He looked thoughtful. ‘’Naranth. I wonder.’’

Jonathan had informed Magnus later that he might know someone who could help them, who would know all the goings on in the town. Magnus assumed this must be the person.

Jonathan looked annoyed at the girl. He swore loudly. ‘’How could you not have told me this before?’’ he asked her. The girl blinked at him.

‘’I just didn’t.’’

‘’Where are they?’’

‘’I can’t tell you that.’’

Jonathan swore again. Magnus turned to the girl. ‘’You know where Jace and Clary are?’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ the girl said, as if this was obvious. ‘’I know everything.’’

Magnus found her tone slightly ominous. There was something about her that made him feel as if she wasn't quite sane. ‘’Are you going to tell us?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Why?’’

The girl shifted her weight from foot to foot. ‘’It is more complicated than you realize.’’

‘’Celeste,’’ Jonathan said in anger. ‘’We need to know.’’

‘’But they don’t want you to.’’

Magnus was surprised. ‘’You’ve seen them?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Celeste furrowed her brow. ‘’I shouldn't have said that.’’ Before either Magnus or Jonathan could press her any further, she looked out of the alleyway. ‘’I think it’s starting.’’

They both followed her glance. ‘’What is?’’ Jonathan asked.

Celeste blinked slowly at them. ‘’If you found out where Clary and Jace were, did you not think the people who are looking for them would too?’’

…

If Magnus was hoping their presence would set the creatures of Naranth on edge, he was right. Jocelyn and Luke walked down the streets, and the whispering followed them everywhere. So far, nobody had approached them, and no sign of Clary or Jace. 

Jocelyn frowned as she watched Luke enter into what must’ve been a trading place. Hopefully he would get some sort of info, some sort of comment about two Shadowhunters who might’ve passed through.

Something inside Jocelyn told her she was being watched. She turned around quickly, but no one was there. Her stomach tightened. 

Luke was walking back toward her, his arms spread in defeat. Jocelyn sighed when she felt it again- she was being watched. She resisted the urge to turn around again and looked at Luke’s face. He read her expression clearly and she watched as he cast his gaze around, his werewolf senses searching for something. 

He grabbed her arm when he reached her. His face was pale. ‘’Down the street,’’ he whispered. 

Discreetly they set off, Jocelyn’s heart pounding. ‘’Are we being followed?’’ 

‘’I don’t know.’’ Luke’s grip on her tightened. ‘’But something’s not right.’’

They walked another block before Jocelyn made to turn left. Luke let her lead. It was only when the had backtracked they way they had come that Luke understood her plan. As they turned the corner they slipped back into an alley, leaning against the wall and listening for footsteps. 

Someone was following them. They didn’t pass the alley, but must’ve paused in surprise at the empty street which they vanished from. Jocelyn heard the person start to walk back the way they had come. 

They wasted no time making to follow the person. They saw the back of a black cloak, the person wearing the hood as they turned the corner back onto the main street. By the time Jocelyn and Luke caught up, they were back in the mixed crowd of creatures. 

Jocelyn could still see the person as they maneuvered through the crowd. Their posture was slumped every so slightly, arms crossed over their stomach as if to keep their cloak tight around them. As they were jostled by a passing creature, their hood fell. A red braid tumbled down their back. ‘’Clary!’’

Clary turned in surprise, her face white at the sight of Jocelyn and Luke. They made to break through the crowd to get to her, but froze at the sound ripping through the air. Screaming. A warning began making it’s way down the street: 

‘’We’re under attack!’’

…

Simon accepted Isabelle’s hand as she helped pull him up onto the ledge. Previous to the attack warning, he and Alec and Isabelle had wasted time in some shops, questioning for info. They had come up with nothing and now were climbing onto some roof to avoid the panicked creatures below.

Alec looked down in disgust. ‘’It’s like they all think it’s coming for them,’’ he commented.

‘’Well, in all likely hood they could all go to jail for something.’’ Isabelle pushed back a stray hair from her face. ‘’Let’s hope it is for one of them.’’

‘’As opposed to…?’’

‘’Clary and Jace,’’ Simon muttered. ‘’It could be the fairies. They might’ve found them.’’ 

They all watched the chaos that was the streets as they pondered this. ‘’If it is,’’ Isabelle said thoughtfully, ‘’it’s actually good. They’ll have to come out of hiding to get away and we can find them.’’

Alec glared at his sister. ‘’I think ‘good’ is not the right term here.’’

‘’Well, too bad.’’

Simon looked down at the street. To his surprise, though the chaos he saw a lone fairy, walking against the panicked crowd. She looked strangely put together as opposed to the rest of the rough looking creatures inhabiting Naranth. Blue hair tumbled down her back, swishing as she walked. And then she broke into a run, hoping up on a ledge and swinging herself onto a balcony. Simon saw she was chasing someone. 

Simon’s eyes widened as the figures ran. They were on the opposite row of buildings he was on, but as they got closer he could make out the outline of the other person. Blond hair, and running faster than a fairy. ‘’We gotta go!’’

Simon ran across the roof, Alec and Isabelle following. He had seen an awning on one of the building’s before. Perhaps they could use that to get across. 

They ran across the rooftops, rapidly approaching the figures on the other side. Simon stopped as he saw a beam stretching across to another building, no doubt used for some sort of sign once upon a time. His gaze went to it and then across the street, just as the fairy and her prey ran past. The person looked at Simon for a split second and Simon could’ve sworn he heard a curse. 

‘’Jace!’’ Alec called. He wasted no time sprinting across the beam. Isabelle followed, as did Simon. 

The fairy and Jace had stopped running. As Simon approached, he saw it was because Jace had fallen. The fairy stood over him, sword pointed at his throat, trembling in rage. ‘’Where is it? Where is it?’’

Jace gave a laugh. From where he stood a few feet away, Simon could see how pale he was. His face was cut and bleeding. ‘’They’re long gone,’’ Jace replied tauntingly. ‘’What, am I not good enough for you?’’

The fairy bared her sharp teeth. She snapped her head in their direction, making Simon flinch. ‘’Oh, look, you have reinforcements.’’

They all raised their weapons. ‘’Back away now,’’ Alec threatened coldly.

‘’How cute,’’ the fairy said dryly. ‘’I bet you wouldn’t be so helpful if you knew the truth.’’ A cruel smile spread over face the fairy’s face as she turned back to Jace. ‘’I wonder, shall I kill one of them? Will that make you more inclined to tell me?’’

Jace’s eyes went from the fairy to Alec. Some silent communication went through them and Alec sprung into action. 

Jace rolled out of the way and Alec clashed with the fairy, their blades interlocking. Isabelle helped her brother by snapping her whip and Simon ran to Jace. 

He got to his feet shakily, picking up a dagger he must’ve had before the fairy caught up to him. Simon was taken aback at his appearance. He had lost a significant amount of weight. He met Simon’s gaze, letting out a heavy breath. ‘’What’s up?’’ he said casually.

The fairy let out a laugh then. Simon looked and saw Alec holding her back by her arms. ‘’Long gone, you said?’’ the fairy mocked. She inclined her down at the street. ‘’I hardly think so.’’

Simon followed her gaze. Down in the street, almost impossible to see through the crowd, he spotted Jocelyn and Luke. And with them… ‘’Clary!’’

Clary spotted them. She looked at Simon and he saw terror on her face. 

Jace nearly tripped running to the edge. ‘’Clary, go!’’ He screamed. 

‘’No!’’ Simon yelled as Clary wasted no time turning away from her mother and running, disappearing into the crowd. 

‘’Go where?’’ Isabelle demanded. Simon didn't stick around to hear Jace’s reply. He slid down the roof and into the chaos below, running after Clary. 

I’m not losing her.

Simon bumped shoulders with people, desperately trying to keep Clary in sight. He grabbed her arm, and she turned in fright to look at him. ‘’Clary-‘’

‘’Let go!’’ She screamed so venomously that Simon listened. Her face was white with panic. ‘’I’m sorry. I have to go.’’

‘’Clary!’’ but she ran on, hurrying through the crowd. 

Simon sped after her. It was hard to navigate through the mass of Downworlders, each trying to get away before the Clave came. Several times, he nearly lost track of her, sending panic through him. But then Luke came up behind him, Jocelyn with him. ‘’This way.’’

Luke led the way, his werewolf senses keeping track of Clary. They approached an old building, presumably apartments. The outside stairs were rickety, working well with the aura of decrepitude. Clary was gone, presumably into one of the rooms. Jocelyn looked like she was preparing to break down each and every door when Luke continued on.

He stopped at a door and the end of the second floor hallway- number 23. The door wasn’t closed entirely, and Simon ran ahead without any reservation. 

The inside was as old looking as the outside. They stood in a kitchen, an archway leading into what was a living room/bedroom. To Simon’s surprise, Magnus was already there, along with Jonathan Christopher, and another girl he didn’t know. And on the floor, leaning against the wall as if she had fallen there, was Clary.

Clary was crying, sobbing, clutching her stomach. Her cloak was open around her, and the white shirt she wore underneath was wet with blood. Jonathan was kneeling in front of her. He looked shocked. He reached for Clary, but she shook her head. ‘’Please,’’ she pleaded. ‘’You have to get her. Save her. Please.’’

The girl Simon didn’t know was already going to the open back door. Jonathan, with one last look at Clary, followed her. They left so quickly Simon barely had time to process they were there.

Magnus was leaning against the wall, his face pale. He closed his eyes and Simon wondered what it was that made him look that way. 

Jocelyn brushed past. ‘’Clary,’’ she said, horror in her voice at the sight. She went to her daughter, but Clary made no indication she heard her.

Clary sobbed into her hand, the other still clutching her wounded stomach. Simon could only stare at her while she cried as though the world had ended and left her behind. Even as Jocelyn pulled her close to comfort her she made no response. 

Something horrible had happened, and Simon wanted to find out who had done it so he could make them pay.

…

Alec watched as Simon slid off the roof after Clary. The fairy in his grip gave another laugh. ‘’Oh my, it’s too late now I’m afraid,’’ she said. ‘’My people will already be there.’’

Jace wrenched the fairy towards him so hard Alec lost his grip on her. Jace threw her to the ground, standing over her with his dagger to her throat. ‘’Say that again?’’

The fairy continued to laugh. ‘’You didn’t really think you could hide? She’s our’s, now. Just accept it and you and your girlfriend can go free.’’

Something flashed in Jace’s eyes. He plunged the dagger into the fairy’s arm. ‘’Jace!’’ Isabelle warned. 

The fairy screamed. Jace withdrew his dagger. ‘’Where are they going?’’ he asked. The fairy panted for breath.

‘’Stop!’’ Alec pulled Jace off of her. ‘’Jace, knock it off!’’

The fairy sat up, holding her wounded arm with her other hand. Still she smirked, looking at the expression on Jace’s face. ‘’You- you all have no idea,’’ she whispered. ‘’You- you will see. S- see the- the perfection of- of- of it all.’’

Alec had no idea what she was talking about, but Jace bristled at her words. ‘’I will kill you,’’ he said. ‘’If she is gone I will kill you and all your people!’’

‘’B-brave w-wo-words.’’

‘’No!’’ Isabelle shouted, and only too late did Alec see what she meant. The fairy had reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. Just as Isabelle snapped her whip, the fairy broke the vial and vanished.

Something in Jace gave out. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. ‘’No. No.’’ Alec got down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jace shuddered at the contact. ‘’They have her. They took her.’’

Isabelle stared at him. ‘’No,’’ she said, shaking her head. ‘’No. Simon went after Clary. She’s okay. We’re bringing her home.’’

Alec watched Jace as he closed his eyes shut tight. His breath caught as he tried to speak. ‘’I wasn’t talking about Clary.’’

….

Clary wasn’t aware of her soundings. She knew somehow they had all gone back to the Institute. She knew she was in the infirmary and that a Silent Brother had been summoned to heal her reopened wound. She knew her mother and Luke were asking Magnus what had happened in the apartment. And she knew Magnus, thankfully, kept his mouth shut.

But in her mind, Clary was reliving those moments before they left Naranth. When she saw Jace on the roof, heard him screaming at her to go back. How she forgot about her tender wound and ran, heedless of pain. How she tore into the apartment only to find Celeste and Magnus and her brother already there. Even so, they were too late. They were all too late. 

Magnus had stared at the empty bundle of blankets that lay discarded on the floor, looking from them to Clary in disbelief. Jonathan had approached her, putting the pieces together and realizing the horrible, horrible truth. Clary had leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, processing her own horrible truth. 

The faeries had come. She was too late. She had lost. 

She’s gone.

….

Simon listened as Isabelle tapped the toe of her boot against the floor, bitting his cheek as they both watched Jace. He, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace were all in the library, waiting to hear news of Clary.

Jace’s injuries were minor. He looked much better simply by showering and changing, but it was far too startling to see how his clothes hung off his frame. He didn’t say anything, but sat with his hands clasped in front of him.

They all jumped as the library door opened. Before leaving for Naranth, they had sent off a fire message to Idris to Maryse. She had been here when they got back, walking in with a look of exasperation on her face that Simon realized she must reserve only for whenever her children ran off and did something highly dangerous without proper protocol. She had gone to talk to the Silent Brother, and now they all waited for news.

Maryse gave a weary sigh. ‘’She’s alright,’’ she announced. ‘’The wound had been healing but reopened. She’s going to be fine.’’ Isabelle sighed loudly in relief. Maryse’s gaze went to Jace. She stood in front of him. ‘’What happened to her, Jace?’’

Simon saw Jace curl his lip. He lowered his hands, rubbing them together. ‘’They cut her,’’ he said stiffly. 

‘’Why-‘’ Alec began, but stopped. Simon studied Maryse’s face. There was something there that said she knew something they didn’t.

Maryse turned to them all. ‘’Let me talk to Jace alone.’’

Jace shook his head. ‘’Don’t bother. They’ll find out soon enough anyway.’’

Find out what? Simon wanted to ask, but resisted.

Jace looked at Maryse. ‘’What do you know?’’

‘’Only what the Silent Bothers could say about the wound.’’ Maryse’s voice was tight. She took a shuddering breath. ‘’Jace-‘’

Jace gave a dry laugh. His eyes were glassy. ‘’Are you really going to make me say it? They cut her. They cut her because their experiment was going wrong. The baby was dying.’’ 

Simon’s vision tunneled. Blood pounded in his ears as suddenly all the puzzle pieces fitted together.

The procedure.

Continue Valentine’s research.

Continue Valentine’s experiments.

‘’We had to run, we had to hide,’’ Jace was saying. ‘’We didn’t know what to do. We didn’t know how to protect her. And now-‘’

He broke off. He buried his face in his hands and Maryse knelt in front of him, holding him close. Simon felt his heart pounding. The image of Clary sobbing in the apartment, and of Jace now, his face hidden in shame against Maryse- it didn’t compute. It did not compute.

Clary and Jace had a baby. And the baby was gone.

…

Time passed slowly. Clary responded to questions with simple answers, wishing everyone would just leave her alone. She felt like she was held together with string and if people kept picking at her she would fall apart.

She had heard her mother and Maryse arguing in the hallway, presumably about what had happened. Jace had snuck into her room last night, telling her he had told Maryse. She asked him to please keep her from telling her mom. ‘’I have to do it.’’

Jace had nodded. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand on her’s, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew what he was thinking. My fault. My fault. 

She wanted to tell him it wasn’t. It wasn't his fault, but her fault for not seeing what the fairies had been doing. How they plotted getting her away from the apartment so they could sneak in. It was her fault. 

But saying that wouldn't matter. She was still gone. Those months of hiding, worrying about the faeries and the Clave finding out had all been for nothing. They had failed.

Clary watched her mother as she gathered some of Clary’s things. They were preparing to go back to her’s and Luke’s apartment. Though she had been angry with Maryse for not telling her anything, she hadn't pressed Clary for details. Clary was relieved, but knew she had to tell her. And she had to do it soon.

Clary stared at her mother, noticing the drawn look to her and the circles under her eyes. She swallowed hard. ‘’Mom, I have to tell you something.’’

Jocelyn shook her head. ‘’Sweetie, you don’t have to tell me anything right now. It can wait-‘’

‘’I was pregnant.’’

Jocelyn froze, staring at Clary in incomprehension. ‘’That’s why they came,’’ Clary explained wearily. ‘’They wanted to do an experiment. Who better to use than the child of Valentine’s own experiments?

‘’I’m sorry,’’ she continued. ‘’We tried to tell you the day they came. We were careful. It was an accident. I’m sorry-‘’

‘’Clary,’’ Jocelyn said softly. ‘’Please, let’s just get you home-‘’

But Clary didn’t want to wait. She wanted to tell so she didn’t have to think about this anymore. ‘’They did things to me. They did things to my baby.’’

Understanding flashed in Jocelyn’s face, along with mounting horror. She shook her head. ‘’No. No-‘’

‘’They turned my baby into a demon. Her eyes were black.’’ Clary realized she was crying now. She tried to keep her composure, shaking her head as she continued. ’’But I didn’t hate her, mom. I loved her and she was mine but they took her and she’s gone. She’s gone, mom. My baby’s gone.’’

Clary sobbed as Jocelyn pulled her tight to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. But they both knew there was no soothing this. This pain- Jocelyn had been through it. But though Jocelyn knew what it was to lose a child, she didn’t know what it was to lose one you loved despite them being a monster. And Clary knew she could never tell her. Clary would never be able to tell her mother that as long as her daughter was out there missing, a piece of her would be missing as well. 

…

Jace leaned over the balcony, looking down into the city below him as the sun set and cast an orange glow over everything. Mundanes were walking, and beside them, so were faeries and warlocks. Creatures going to and fro about their business. His eyes followed a young man and woman who were walking down the street, their little girl skipping between them.

Jace closed his eyes in frustration. She is not dead. She is not dead, he scolded himself. She is still out there and I will find her. I will not lose her. 

In the back of his mind, Jace wondered if his father had thought the same about him. Did Stephen Herondale have the same chant in his head as he did? Did he believe when he went to face Valentine that he would come through unscathed?

Doubt is not going to help me here.

‘’Hey,’’ came a voice from behind. Happy for a distraction, Jace looked up and saw Clary standing in the doorway. She came out onto the balcony. ‘’Mind if I join you?’’

‘’Sure.’’ Clary came and stood beside him. Jace watched, the present image of her contrasting in his mind with seeing her in the cells, bloody and bruised. Is that how Cèline looked when Valentine cut her open?’’

Clary leaned on her elbows against the railing. ‘’I thought you were leaving?’’ Jace asked her.

‘’We are. My mom’s just…’’ she sighed. ’’I told her.’’

Jace blinked. ‘’What’d she say?’’

Clary gave a laugh without mirth. ‘’What could she say? Given the present circumstances, it’s not as if she could scold me.’’ They were silent for a moment before she continued softly. ‘’I didn’t tell her I think she’s still alive.’’

Jace nodded numbly. ‘’I didn’t tell Maryse either.’’

‘’We’ll have to testify to the Clave, won’t we?’’

‘’I think so.’’ 

‘’Jace.’’ Clary turned to face him. Her eyes were bright. ‘’Do you want to find her?’’

Jace felt his heart skip a beat. Clary’s tone was blunt, her face impassive. He knew she wasn't judging him, but was asking him for the truth. The honest, Shadowhunter truth. Did he, Jace Herondale, born Shadowhunter, whose job was to slay all demon kind— did he want his demon blood daughter?

Jace didn’t have the faintest idea how to explain to her about the thoughts in his head. How did he explain his fear of ending up like his family? How did tell her what he felt upon seeing her in the cell, thinking she had died like Cèline? How did he mention about wondering if he lost his daughter like his father lost him? How did he even put into words the feeling he had had holding his daughter, realizing he loved her in a way he never, ever thought he would love someone? How did he confess to saying her name like a chant every waking moment, and that every moment that passed was a moment wasted in finding her?

Jace realized he couldn’t. There was no way to explain. So he simple nodded. ‘’Yes. I want to find her and I will. We will.’’

Clary inhaled sharply at that. She nodded in response. ‘’Okay.’’

Jace took a step closer to her. He curled his fingers and touched her cheek, tilting her head up before kissing her. All the words he wanted to say, the explanations he wanted to offer were summarized in that kiss. They would find their child. They would find her and once they did, they would never lose her again.

......

Me: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know!

Happy Writing!


	2. City Of Hurt

Me: I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Pokemon67 is sorry for any and all grammatical errors and for lack of italics/bolded words. New to this site and have NO IDEA how to do anything.

….

Chapter 2: City of Hurt

Clary felt like she was going insane. Everything was going back to the way it was, which in itself was good, and yet…

She’s not here. She’s not here and she should be here. 

The worry in her mother’s eyes every time she looked at Clary was prominent. Every time she asked if Clary was alright, Clary would smile and lie through her teeth claiming yes, she was. It was like a knife was scrapping her insides. How could she be alright? How could anyone be alright?

But she couldn't imagine speaking to her mother about this. Hell, not even she and Jace spoke about this. Looking at Jace was painful. Her own worry was reflected in his eyes, and she saw he too was struggling. But what could they say to each other? 

Every hunt they went on, they kept their ears open for more news of the Underworld. Soon, two officials from Idris would be coming to the institute to conduct the questioning by the Mortal Sword. Apparently, Robert’s connection to Jace was thought to personal for him to do it properly. But Clary didn’t have high hopes. The Clave wouldn't care about her daughter. Well, maybe in only the possibility she was a half demon like Jonathan Morgenstern, but they wouldn’t care about her wellbeing. They wouldn’t care if she was okay. In fact, they were no doubt going to be specifically hoping for the opposite. 

It was thoughts like this that made Clary feel like she was drowning. Her daughter missing was horrible, but if she died….

Clary couldn't take anymore. And usually when she couldn't take anymore of her life, she fled to the one person who wouldn't judge her for it.

Clary sat in Jonathan’s living room, fiddling with a lose thread on her sweatshirt. She caught sight of her nails, short and scrapped. She had taken to bitting them. 

The chains dug into her wrist. The fairy ignored her cries and injected another vial of black liquid into her. It burned through her veins, making her scream. She scraped her nails against the stone floor, the grating sound and sensation grounding her in a way nothing else did.

‘’Clary?’’

Clary snapped the memory aside, looking up at her brother. ‘’Yes?’’

Jonathan’s green gaze never wavered. She hated how his expressions were so vague. She could never tell what he was thinking. He had the same expression he always did, the same on he had when a few days ago he had come back and told her he and Celeste hadn’t found anything more in Naranth. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’Nothing.’’

He sat down on the floor in front of her, crossing his legs. ‘’Clary.’’

Clary swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She shook her head. ‘’Nothing. I just-‘’ she bit her lip. ‘’I- I don’t know how…’’

Jonathan stared at her. ‘’You can tell me.’’

Clary felt tears prick her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair. ‘’I can’t stop thinking about her,’’ she confessed, her voice a whisper. ‘’Every moment, every day- all I do is think about her. She could be anywhere. They could be doing anything to her. She- she might be dead. I- I don’t know what to do or how to find her. They have her and if I lose her-‘’ Clary couldn't finish. The thought was too horrifying.

Jonathan was silent for a moment. Then he asked, ‘’What’s her name?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Her name.’’ Jonathan leaned forward. ‘’What’s her name?’’

Clary took a shuddering breath. She hadn't said her name since she got back to the apartment and saw they had already taken her. To speak her name was almost taunting the universe, daring it to make something worse happen. This was stupid and she knew it. So regardless, she forced herself. ’’Moriah. Moriah Cèline.’’

‘’What does she look like?’’

Clary felt like her heart was breaking. She remembered how she held her in the bed in the apartment, how perfect her tiny hands wrapped around her finger. ‘’She has Jace’s hair. And- and she was so pale. So pretty and small and cold. Her eyes-‘’ Clary trailed off, her mind going back to when she was first able to look into those dark eyes, darker than any charcoal drawing she had ever done. ‘’They were so wide. So deep and dark. It was as if she could see inside me and knew who I was.’’

Clary didn’t realize she had trailed off until she saw Jonathan staring at her. ’’You’re going to find her.’’

She closed her eyes. She could picture Moriah in her head, how she laid so quietly in her embrace. ‘’What if I don’t? What if she dies or she grows up without me? What if the fairies have taken her somewhere like Valentine took you?’’

‘’Not gonna happen.’’

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’Because you won’t let it.’’ Clary blinked at him. ‘’You want her. You want to find her. As long as you hold on to those memories, you’ll find her.’’

‘’Mom held on to you. She didn’t find you.’’

‘’She didn’t want to.’’ Jonathan shook his hand as Clary opened her mouth to protest. ‘’It’s the truth. She didn’t want me. She wanted her human child. She mourned me, Clary. You aren't mourning Moriah, you’re missing her. You’ve just sat here and talked about her pretty black eyes. You know what she is and you want her anyway. I know you: you get what you want.’’

Clary took a trembling breath. ‘’What if that’s not enough?’’

‘’It will be. Moriah Cèline will be found.’’

Clary gave a nod. She stared at her fingers in her lap, all twisted together in a nervous knot. If she thought hard enough, she could recall how it felt to have Moriah’s cold body laying against her. I’ll find you. I will find you.

…

You could’ve heard a pin drop in the library of the Institute on the day the Clave came for Clary’s and Jace’s statements. Everyone along with the two officials sent from Idris were in there, sitting and waiting as per the official's request.

Normally, the Inquisitor would handle the questioning. But as Robert Lightwood was the Inquisitor, and Jace his son, the Clave seemed to think it best to have someone else handle the questioning. This was Isabelle’s first tip off that the Clave was worried. They were not taking any chances with the possibility of a demon child. 

Magnus and Luke were questioned first since they couldn't be tried by the Sword. Then Jocelyn, who could, and then Jonathan Christopher, who Isabelle was surprised agreed in the first place. Next was Alec, then her, and then Simon. 

All their depositions were the same; they went to Naranth, were surprised by the fairies attack, and then found Clary and Jace. Only Magnus and Jonathan had been in the apartment before they got there. She didn’t know if Magnus lied outright or just kept back certain truths, but Isabelle strongly suspected Jonathan had lied. How she didn’t know since he was holding the Mortal Sword. Maybe he was just that good at word play. The officials of the Clave seemed to think so as well, but nevertheless they had to let him go.

Next was Jace. Isabelle studied him as he stood in the center of the room, calm and composed as ever. He was too thin and too pale. And there was that old hardness in his eyes she hadn't seen since he was young and had first come to live with them. It was the look of someone who thought the world was against him, as if he didn’t think he had anyone on his side. It broke her heart. 

Jace picked up the blade. He adjusted his grip and held it out, waiting for the questions. 

‘’Jonathan Herondale,’’ the official began.

‘’Jace.’’ The official blinked. Jace shrugged. ‘’Jace Herondale. You know, since this is all about the truth and such.’’

Isabelle heard Max snicker. The official bristled. ‘’Jace Herondale,’’ he corrected himself. ‘’What happened on the day you and Clarissa Fairchild went missing?’’

‘’We were captured.’’

‘’By who?’’

‘’Whom.’’ 

Next to Isabelle, Simon coughed into his hand. The official’s face actually changed color. ‘’By whom?’’

‘’Fairies,’’ Jace supplied. ‘’Fairies apart of the Underworld.’’

‘’Why did they capture you and Clarissa Fairchild?’’

‘’For experimental purposes.’’

‘’Be more specific.’’

‘’How so?’’

Isabelle realized Jace was only going to answer what he had to, no more. The official knew it too. ‘’What sort of experiment did these fairies wish to preform on you?’’

Jace shrugged. ‘’They didn’t exactly share their ideas.’’

‘’What did they wish to preform on Clarissa Fairchild?’’

Isabelle saw irritation flash on Jace’s face; he had thought he had gotten away with the last question. ‘’I suppose, specifically, they wished to preform and experiment not on Clary, but on her child.’’

‘’You suppose?’’

Jace’s hand on the sword was white. ‘’I know.’’

‘’Clarissa Fairchild was pregnant prior to being captured?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Was this child your’s as well?’’

Jace turned around to where Clary sat in a chair. ‘’You wanna field this one?’’ 

Clary gave him a look. ‘’Jace.’’

‘’Sorry.’’ He turned back to the official. ‘’Yes.’’

‘’What was the experiment?’’

‘’Like I said, they didn’t exactly share their procedures.’’

The official drummed his fingers. He tried a different tactic. ‘’Are the rumors about these fairies and their fascination with Valentine Morgenstern’s own experiments true?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Is it true the child was subjected to the same treatment that led to the corruption of Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?’’

‘’Wow.’’ Jonathan looked over from where he was leaning against the fireplace. ‘’Words can hurt you know.’’

The official ignored him and continued to look at Jace. ‘’Well?’’

Isabelle could see the anger in Jace’s face. ‘’If you mean was she injected with demon blood, then yes, she was.’’

Isabelle waited for the next question but it never came. The official nodded, looking as though he got what he wanted. ‘’That will be all.’’

Suspicion was on Jace’s face. Nevertheless, he laid the sword back on the desk and retreated back to his seat.

The official looked at Clary. ‘’Clarissa Fairchild.’’

Through all the questioning, Clary had sat in an armchair, unmoving. Her hands had been folded in her lap, knotted together and looking white from lack of blood flow. Isabelle didn’t know if was a kindness or a cruelty making her go last, and not only that but making her sit through all the other interviews. It was almost a taunt, really. A statement made by the two officials in the room. We will find out. We will make you tell us everything. 

Clary got to her feet, gently brushing away the hand Jace offered her. Her wound must’ve not been fully healed yet, for she walked carefully and slightly hunched over. But she straightened up upon taking the Mortal Sword, holding it out in front of her as Jace had done. She met the official’s icy stare with her own. Isabelle felt a swell of protective pride for her; Clary was not going to let this man intimate her. 

‘’Clarissa Fairchild, is it true you were pregnant upon being captured by the fairies of the Underworld?’’

Clary nodded. ’’Yes.’’

‘’Is it true they experimented on your child with demon blood?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Did they have your consent to do so?’’

‘’Excuse you?’’ Jocelyn demanded from the back of the room. Maryse held her back. 

The official pretended not hear. ’’Did they?’’

‘’Of course not,’’ Clary answered.

‘’Is it true you and Jace Herondale escaped from the fairy realm?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Is it true you escaped to Naranth? A place known for it’s illegal Downworld activity?’’

‘’Hey,’’ Luke cut in. 

Still, Clary did not waver. ‘’Yes.’’

‘’Why?’’

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus. Isabelle felt her heart go cold as she began to see the direction this conversation was going. 

Clary didn't answer at first. She continued to stare at the official, no doubt thinking of various responses that would be turned around on her. The official already knew what he wanted her to say and he wasn't giving her any choice but to say it. ‘’We fled to Naranth because we didn’t know what to do.’’

‘’To do about what?’’

‘’About our daughter having demon blood.’’

‘’You were worried?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’So there is something to be worried about? This child is something to fear?’’

‘’That’s enough,’’ Robert said. But the official was on a roll.

‘’Clarissa Fairchild? Is there something the Clave should fear?’’

Clary’s gaze was still full of ice. ’’Only my wrath if you so much as harm one hair on my daughter’s head.’’

The official smiled, but Isabelle saw him shuffle every so slightly back. He hadn't forgotten he was in the presence of the girl who’s runes led to victory in the Mortal War. And as she wasn't wincing in pain from the Sword, she clearly meant what she said. 

‘’That’s enough,’’ Robert repeated. He took the Sword from Clary.

‘’You heard them,’’ the official said. ‘’In their own words they confess to the child bearing remarkable resemblance to Jonathan Morgenstern. And did she not just threaten me? The Clave? Her alliance doesn't belong with us but with a monster-‘’

‘’That is enough,’’ Maryse echoed Robert, making her way towards them.

‘’I am conducting this line of questioning, Lightwood,’’ the official protested. ‘’It is not finished until I say it is.’’

‘’I am the Inquisitor,’’ Robert said. ‘’And I say it is done.’’

‘’Of course you do. You both do. These two delinquents are your old cult leader’s children. Of course you should fear the possible annihilation of the next generation freak.’’

There wasn't anyone in the room aside from the other official who wasn't ready to kill the man, and even his companion looked horrified. Robert raised his hand and Isabelle wasn't sure if he was going to punch the guy or simple stab him through with the Mortal Sword. Surprisingly, it was Jonathan Christopher who stopped him. 

In the blink of an eye he was in-between them, his elbow raised to block Robert’s blow. ‘’Settle down, children,’’ he chided. He glanced at the official. ‘’Leave. Before I change my mind.’’

The two withdrew, Magnus going angrily with them in order to make the portal. Robert gave a small, nevertheless grateful, incline of his head to Jonathan.

Jonathan returned the gesture. He then went to Clary, who was still standing in the same place. She looked as though the fight had gone out of her. Her eyes were on the floor, her fingers clenched in front of her again. Jonathan gently took her arm and led her out of the library. 

Isabelle clenched her fists until she could feel her fingernails cut her palm. She wasn't used to feeling as if she were out of place, as if she served no purpose. But in this situation she did. Everyone did. Where did they go from here?

…

Alec came up the hallway. He saw Magnus glaring at the wall. ‘’Did they go?’’

He nodded. ‘’To Hell, I hope.’’

Personally, Alec agreed with the sentiment. There was no excuse for the way the official had talked to Clary. But he was still a Shadowhunter. ‘’You didn’t actually make the portal…’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Magnus frowned at him before deciphering his meaning. ‘’No, of course not. I did think about though.’’ He shook his head. ‘’How about I go home to the boys? You stay here, see if…’’

He trailed off. Not even Magnus knew what to do, but Alec appreciated the sentiment. ‘’Yeah,’’ he agreed. ‘’That would be good.’’ He kissed him. ‘’I won’t be long.’’

‘’Take your time.’’ Magnus went down the hall.

Alec sighed. Jonathan had been with Clary, and no doubt she was already on her way home with Jocelyn and Luke. His place was with Jace.

Slowly, Alec went to his room. He knocked. ‘’Jace? You in there?’’

There was no answer, but Alec hadn't really expected one. He opened the door, only to stumble back as a knife appeared in the wood. ‘’What the hell?’’ 

Jace stared at him, another knife in his hand. ‘’You should’ve have opened it.’’

‘’Clearly.’’ Jace threw another knife, this one hitting the wall next to Alec. Alec watched it deadpanned. ‘’Now that's not dangerous.’’

‘’What do you want?’’

Alec sighed. ‘’Jace, I- I know this is hard-‘’

‘’Do you?’’ Jace scoffed in exasperation. 

‘’Yes. But you can’t- you need- Clary needs-‘’

Jace actually laughed. ’’You think-‘’ he stoped himself, shaking his head, a distracted smirk on his face. ‘’Forget it.’’

‘’No.’’ Alec stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He had a strange moment of deja vu. A time when he was really still getting to know Jace, when he first opened up to him by pushing, literally pushing past those walls and eyes of mistrust. Demanding to be let in and be his parabati. His brother. To be someone he could feel safe falling apart to. This seemed to be another time for those tactics. ’’Say it. What do I think?’’

Jace scoffed again. ’’Do you remember what you said to me in the Demon Realms? Remember how you were angry with me because I didn’t see how worried you were about Magnus?’’ He gestured around with his knife. ‘’This is exactly the same.’’

‘’How so?’’

‘’Can you imagine what I’m going through? Imagine one of your sons missing. Imagine them being fucking tortured and experimented on for days, and the only way you knew they were alive was by their screams. Can you imagine that? Do you have any idea what that feels like? And now, realizing your entire world is against you. The Clave don’t give a crap about what happened. They just want to make sure they have their asses covered. Do you have any idea what that feels like?’’

Alec stared at Jace, bitting his lip. ‘’No,’’ he answered honestly. ‘’I have no idea.’’

‘’No you don’t. So don’t you dare come in here and lecture me.’’ Jace ran a hand through his hair. ‘’Don’t you lecture me and don't you dare bring up Clary-‘’

His voice caught. Alec knew he was thinking about the cells. Thinking about whatever had happened that neither of them had mentioned. ‘’Do you remember what you said to me in the Demon Realms?’’ Jace looked at him. ‘’You told me I wasn't alone. And guess what, neither are you. Both you and Clary have everyone behind you. You don’t have to be okay.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jace said dryly. ‘’The Clave is really behind us. It’s not like they are already looking for evidence that Clary and I are planning some sort of coup, and that the second Moriah is found, she’ll be killed.’’

‘’We won’t let that happen,’’ Alec insisted, taking a moment to realize Moriah must’ve been the child’s name. ‘’You know that.’’

The look on Jace’s face scared him. He looked…wistful. ’’You haven't met her yet,’’ he said in a whisper. ‘’When you do, you might not think that.’’

…

Maryse leaned against the kitchen island, drumming her fingers against her now empty wineglass. The Institute was quiet, all her children and Simon were in their rooms. Whether or not they were sleeping, she could only hope.

Anxiously, she thought of Jace’s pale face and his gaunt look. Both he and Clarissa were practically shadows of their former selves. It was to be excepted. Even with the questioning by Mortal Sword, what hadn't they said about their time in the cells? What had all happened? And how were two 17 year old’s supposed to handle it?

‘’Need more wine?’’

Maryse looked up unamused as Robert entered the kitchen. ‘’No,’’ she said, though in all honesty she had been contemplating another glass. She hated that he read her so well. ‘’I was just…thinking.’’

Robert nodded. He stood across the counter from her. ‘’About what?’’

‘’The entire situation. Jace, Clarissa….’’ she trailed off before adding, ‘’the child.’’

Robert let out a heavy breath. ‘’What do you think?’’ He asked carefully.

Maryse had been thinking many things. She had thought about the Clave’s worry, how there was a certain truth to it. She had thought about the fairies and the Underworld in general and about what the best strategy would be to take them down. But she ended up not bringing up any of these things. ‘’Do you remember when there was that whole big meeting in Idris, right before Alec’s first birthday? In reality it was a pretense for an Inquest for the Circle?’’

Robert raised an eyebrow. ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Remember, we had walked to the Morgenstern’s,’ Maryse continued. ‘’And we entered and coming down the stairs was Jonathan, barely two, and looking almost smaller than Alec. He looked at us with those big eyes, and asked us the meaning of a word.’’

‘’Fickle,’’ Robert supplied.

‘’Yes. That was it. He asked us what the word fickle meant. And when we told him he nodded and went on his way.’’ Maryse tilted her head in remembrance. ‘’That whole morning, god, Valentine and Jocelyn were so scattered. And Stephen was being a pain in the ass and Cèline was sitting on the counter drinking her god-awful coffee.’’

‘’Then Michael and Eliza got there,’’ Robert cut in, ‘’And Michael pointed out Jocelyn’s outfit-‘’

‘’-Because her clothes weren’t clean,’’ Maryse finished. ‘’And he echoed exactly what we and Stephen had said-‘’

‘’-And then Jocelyn nearly left Jonathan behind-‘’

‘’-Because she and Valentine never seemed to notice when he wandered off.’’

They both chuckled at the memory. There was a strange tightness in Maryse as she realized that she and Robert never did this. They never talked about the Circle, not even the good times. ‘’What made you think of that?’’ Robert asked.

She shrugged. ‘’Jonathan was only two,’’ she said. ‘’And I know Jocelyn thinks differently, especially with him back, but- I can’t lie and say he was always a demon. He was a child who grew up and made terrible choices. But he was a child. I can’t rewrite history and say he wasn’t.’’ She looked at her hand’s again. ‘’If the Clave finds Clarissa’s and Jace’s child…’’

‘’There’s no telling what they’ll do.’’ Robert sounded grim. Maryse looked at him. ‘’Is that why you were so adamant about not calling Jace Jonathan?’’

Maryse blinked. It took her a moment to understand the question. ‘’Do you really think you could’ve called him that?’’ she asked. ‘’Even if we thought he was Michael’s son at the time, we saw Jonathan Christopher a lot more than we did Jonathan Wayland. Could you really have called Jace Jonathan and not think about the house burning and the bodies-‘’ she stopped abruptly. Her chest felt tight at the memory. Even now, though she knew for certain the events hadn't happened that way, the memory of that time couldn't be erased. 

‘’No,’’ Robert confessed honestly. ‘’I couldn’t have.’’

They were silent for a moment. ‘’I want my grandchild,’’ Maryse said bluntly. ‘’I won’t have Clarissa and Jace lose their child.’’

To her relief, Robert nodded. ‘’I agree.’’

…

Simon sighed in exhaustion. His glance went to Clary, who seemed to feel the same. ‘’Is that the last of them?’’

Panting for breath, Clary glanced at her Sensor. She seemed to get more winded easily these days. It made Simon worry, but it wasn't as if she was going to slow down. She insisted on going on as many hunts as everyone else. Which, as there seemed to be a strange influx of demons lately, was a lot. 

Clary frowned at her Sensor. ‘’I guess.’’

‘’You guess?’’

‘’It’s not reading right.’’ She turned it around to face him. ‘’Maybe it’s just residue from the ones we killed?’’

Simon shrugged in response. He looked around, taking in the sight of the abandoned warehouse they were in. He gestured to a metal stair case. ‘’Shall we check?’’

Clary gave a nod, pocketing her Sensor and forging ahead. Simon followed, watching her back with concern. Ever since she and Jace had come home, and since the deserters questioning two weeks ago, there was this wall between them all. This subject lying between them that nobody wanted to bring up. But Simon knew they would have to, eventually. That or he feared Clary and Jace would go insane. 

Or maybe they already had, he thought as he began checking around the second floor. Whenever he talked to either of them, their minds seemed elsewhere. Clary would jump if you entered the room too suddenly, and one time on a hunt when Simon had grabbed her back from being hit from behind by a demon, she had actually hit him. And Jace- well, when Jace wasn't out hunting he was locked in his room. Simon barely saw him. And when he did, he was always by Clary. This wasn't too different from before Naranth, but now Jace just looked…frightened. 

Simon wondered if they ever talked about their child between themselves. 

He turned away from the dusty boxes and crates, making his way back towards the stairs. ‘’Nothing here,’’ he called. He entered the open room that Clary went through. ‘’How about you?’’

Clary was standing in the room, her back to the door. Simon frowned at the surroundings. This room didn’t seem deserted. There was significantly less dust, and instead of boxes there were tables, each one stacked with objects on it. ‘’What are these things?’’

‘’Vials.’’ Clary’s tone was devoid of any emotion. Simon turned away from the tables with their strange array of items on them and walked to Clary. He saw in her hands was a notebook, torn. ‘’They were here.’’

‘’Who?’’ Clary was still staring at the notebook, and Simon followed her gaze.

The notebook’s pages were creased, clearly carelessly left behind when whoever had been here had fled. The black ink writing however, was crisp and clean. Simon narrowed his eyes in the dim light and made out a few words: ‘experiment’ and ‘demon blood.’ ‘’No.’’

‘’She was here,’’ Clary said softly. ‘’They’re studying her.’’

Simon felt sick. Clary was staring at the writing, looking broken. He placed a hand on her arm. ‘’We know she's alive. That’s progress.’’

Clary didn’t respond, but continued to stare at the carefully taken notes about her daughter.

….

Thunk! The knife landed almost perfectly centered in the target. Clary got into position to throw another one. And another, and another…

‘The child is not as powerful as we’d hoped. She does not speak, and often doesn't seem to hear.’

Could that be because she’s a baby?

‘Tests, however, have shown her memory is phenomenal. Nothing escapes her notice. This is very encouraging.’

Well, bully for you.

‘’Clary?’’

Clary turned as Jace entered, her knife entirely missing the mark and clinking on the training room floor. The sound echoed as they stared at each other.

Jace looked tired. He held up the notebook. ‘’I read it.’’

‘’What did you think?’’ Clary asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘’Personally, I found the author’s lack of commitment to a single genre annoying. I mean, is it a horror story or a sci-fi? Both? Then make it clear, jackass.’’

Clary had to remind herself to breathe. Anger was building in her chest. It hurt. It hurt so much. 

Jace tapped the notebook with his fingers. ‘’I think we should burn it. Before the Clave has reason to get ahold of it.’’

Clary considered. That was probably the best course of action. After all, proof that the demon child was alive would no doubt get the Clave involved to a starling degree, one which Clary was certain they wouldn't like the outcome of. Of course, burning the book meant they wouldn’t have it to glean any more info from. On the other hand, Clary was certain she would never forget the crisp pages of black letters talking about her daughter as if she were an animal in a lab. ‘’Okay.’’

‘’Simon hasn't said anything, right?’’

‘’No. Of course not.’’

Jace nodded and led the way to the library.

They gathered around the fireplace and with a quick rune made a roaring fire. Clary watched numbly while Jace tossed the notebook into the flames. As it turned to ashes, Clary envisioned the fairies who had imprisoned them burning. Hearing them scream as she had screamed, holding her daughter as they begged for mercy.

Stop.

‘’Clary?’’

Jace’s voice again jostled her out of her thoughts. Absently, she wondered if she should worry about how often she kept slipping so deep into her own mind. ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’There were two locations mentioned in the book,’’ Jace said. ‘’I want to check them out   
tomorrow.’’

Clary shook her head. ‘’Both were only mentioned to demonstrate her memory,’’ Clary reminded him. ‘’And both were abandoned because she knew them too well. They were afraid she’d escape.’’

‘’I know.’’ Clary turned away from the flames to look at him. His tone was strange. He was still staring into the fire, the light making him glow when he asked, ‘’How old could she be if they are afraid of her escaping?’’

A stab of pain went through Clary. ‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Maybe it’s just the unpredictable aspect of the demon blood that has them worried.’’ His tone was still strange, and Clary realized she wasn't the only one lost in her own head and feelings. ‘’Still, those places?’’

Clary nodded. It was information, that was all that really mattered. Maybe there would be something that would help them. ‘’Okay.’’

They didn’t speak again, but continued to stare into the fire. They stayed there until the embers died, knowing no words could fill the feeling in their hearts.

Maybe they would find something tomorrow. Maybe they wouldn’t. Maybe she’s dead. After all, how long does one keep an experiment they are afraid of?

....

Me: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have time, please review and let me know what you think! 

Happy Writing!


End file.
